


How a Horcrux says Goodbye

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Drarry, Harry says goodbye, Hogwarts Battle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, sad!Draco, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Harry has to say his final goodbyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Drarry





	How a Horcrux says Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending we’re Harry meets Draco before walking to his death.

I throw my Invisibility Cloak back over my shoulders and walk away from Nevil. He is picking up Colin Creevey and taking him to the castle. Colin was too young to die.

I once again think about going back to tell Ron and Hermione what I have to do, but I know it’ll hurt too much. They're better off knowing nothing. And Nevil will take care of Nigini if they can’t. I trust them, and I know they can defeat Voldemort on their own. They’ll have to.

I’m so caught up in my thoughts I don’t notice a familiar blonde haired boy sitting by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I step on a twig and his head snaps up. After looking around he says softly, “I know that’s you Potter. Show yourself.”

I freeze; I can’t take it anymore. There’s too much pain. I put my face in my hands. Tears fall from my eyes, and the Cloak falls off of my shoulders.

Draco stands up and rushes over. I bury my face in his shoulder, and he wraps his strong arms around me.

Out of all of the good-byes to say, this one would be the hardest. “Are you alright?” Draco says tilting my head up. Green eyes meet gray ones. I don’t say anything. That’s all he needs. He steps back and shakes his head vigorously.

“Harry, no you can’t!”

I stay silent, but it hurts.

“You-your all I have. You can’t leave. You-you promised.”

I collapse on the ground and then he’s there beside me.

“I’m so sorry.” I whisper. That’s all I can say. There’s nothing I can do to ease the pain.

Draco shakes as the tears flow freely, “I suppose I should have expected this. I think I knew all along.”

I wrap my arms around his torso and hug him as tightly as I can. It’s almost as if I’m trying to squeeze all of the sadness out of him.

He places his chin on my head and says, “Please don’t. We can still defeat him.”

I can’t tell him what I know; that would put him in danger. I wish there was something to say that could ease the pain, but there isn't. So I say instead, “No. I need to do this. There’s no other way.”

Draco leans back and looks at me. The desperation is clear in his gaze, “Please! There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t.”

Draco holds me tight and cry's into my shoulder. I run my hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry.” There’s nothing else to say. The tears are streaming down my face faster than ever.

Draco shakes his head, “I don’t understand how you can be so heroic.”

I smile grimly, “It comes with being who I am.”

Draco stops crying and wipes his eyes. “My bloody heroic, secret boyfriend. Imagine the books.” He lets out a hesitant laugh and stands up. “I know I can’t stop you, but I can at least do this…”

He pulls me up and intertwines our fingers. I look into those damn silver eyes. It’ll be the last time I see them. I notice for the first time how many colors there actually are. They're all there swirling amongst the grey.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head toward mine. And we kiss. It’s the most heartwarming thing. His lips are soft and his hands are warm as they brush through my hair. I want to memorize every part of him. I want to make sure I can still feel the warmth of his body against mine, even after my soul has moved on. I just want to stay here forever.

But I can’t.

And my heart breaks.

I pull away, and place my forehead on his neck. “I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too Harry.”

Those words mean everything to me. They represent the years we’ve had to keep it a secret in fear of anyone finding out.

They represent all of those endless days while I was searching for Horcruxes, and thinking about him.

They represent every night in 6th year when we would spend hours looking up at the stars.

They represent all of those times I had feared for Draco’s life a hundred times more than my own.

They represent the pain and agony we both went through to be together.

But most of all, they represent ‘good-bye’.

I step away, but I instantly miss Draco’s warmth. I pick up my Invisibility Cloak. And I look once more into those eyes. They truly are the most beautiful in existence. They are full of love, and fear, and… heartbreak.

‘I’m so sorry.’ I think once more.

I turn away. I don’t want to think anymore. I don’t want to speak anymore. I don’t want to live anymore. I just want to get this over with. I just want all of the pain to go away.

But before I can walk away, Draco grabs my wrist. I turn to face him. There’s a smirk playing on his lips under all of the tears.

“Scared Pottah?”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
